Autres Mondes, Autres Destins
by Black Dragon EdG
Summary: Un seul détail change, et tout peut être modifié. Sur le modèle de "Et si ?" de Marvel, cette série de oneshots indépendants a pour but de présenter des versions alternatives de l'histoire classique en partant d'un seul changement à un moment précis et d'en présenter l'impact sur les personnages et l'univers. La continuité de référence est celle de la version animée.


_**Rébellion**_

_**Divergence : septembre 1973**_

Tout le Sanctuaire attendait que le Grand Pope nomme son successeur, presque tous étant persuadés que Saga des Gémeaux serait choisi plutôt qu'Aioros du Sagittaire.

Mais lorsque le premier serviteur d'Athéna convoqua les deux ainés de la nouvelle génération de chevaliers d'or, il désigna finalement Aioros pour prendre sa place.

Saga parut accepter la décision, mais son frère jumeau cadet, Kanon, tenta de l'inciter à prendre le titre de Grand Pope par la force. Si Saga emprisonna Kanon au Cap Sounion, le mal était fait : son côté obscur s'était réveillé. Il tua le Grand Pope et allait tuer la réincarnation de la déesse quand Aioros s'interposa.

Ce dernier s'enfuit finalement avec Athéna qu'il confia à Mitsumasa Kido, ce qui conduira à l'apparition de Seiya de Pégase et de ses compagnons qui devraient un jour lutter pour restaurer l'ordre au Sanctuaire.

Dans un autre monde, un unique détail de cette suite d'événement divergea et les événements et les destins suivirent dès lors des chemins bien différents…

_**Région des 5 pics de Rozan, 23 septembre 1986**_

Plus les heures s'étiraient et plus le chevalier du Dragon constatait que l'ambiance commençait à se tendre.

L'éminence de la rencontre semblait avoir rendu stoïque même Albior de Céphée avec lequel il s'était pourtant entretenu agréablement pendant quelque temps, échangeant des nouvelles et des rumeurs sur le Sanctuaire. Il semblait que l'énormité de ce qui allait bientôt être discuté, rébellion et trahison, frappait soudain chacun et conduisait à l'introspection.

Shunrei, en bonne hôtesse, tentait bien de mettre chacun à l'aise en proposant thé et mets, mais il devenait flagrant que les réponses devenaient de plus en plus mécaniques, chacun étant plongé dans de sombres pensées.

Alors que le silence commençait à s'étirer désagréablement, le dernier visiteur attendu se présenta finalement. Le Dragon fut soulagé que le défilé des arrivées, qui s'étaient étalées sur toute la matinée toucha enfin à sa fin avant que quiconque n'ait décidé de rebrousser chemin.

Le retardataire était la femme chevalier d'argent, Marine de l'Aigle. Portant sa Pandora Box sur son dos, les traits cachés par son masque de fer, elle resta muette tandis que Shunrei l'accueillait, se contentant d'un hochement de tête puis d'un signe de la main vers l'assemblée.

Tout dans son attitude corporelle trahissait qu'elle était aux aguets.

Shunrei lui proposa un rafraichissement, oubliant la présence du masque qui interdisait à la guerrière de boire devant les hommes présents. L'Aigle accepta poliment le gobelet de thé, mais déclina l'invitation à se décharger de sa Pandora Box. Sans doute était-ce sa façon de dire que même si elle avait accepté de venir rencontrer le maître des lieux, elle ne faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance à ses hôtes pour s'en séparer. Elle avait de loin l'attitude la plus revêche des visiteurs, mais, vu l'ambiance, le Dragon trouva difficile de la blâmer.

Depuis leur arrivée, les deux chevaliers du froid avait été à peine plus sociable, faisant honneur à la réputation austère de leur caste.

Seul le groupe venant de l'île d'Andromède s'était montré plus décontracté au début, sans doute leur nombre les rassurait-il. Outre Albior, la fille, qui contrairement à l'Aigle semblait avoir rejeté le port du masque, avait bavardé paisiblement avec Shunrei une partie de la matinée. Andromède avait en revanche fait une impression plus mitigée au Dragon, lui donnant le sentiment d'être venu ici plus par loyauté envers son maître que par véritable conviction.

- Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, il est temps d'aller voir mon maître, dit Ohko.

Tous opinèrent à ses paroles, puis il s'approcha de Shunrei, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui signifia silencieusement qu'elle souhaitait assister à la rencontre, si bien que ce fut main dans la main qu'ils ouvrirent la marche, quittant la cour de la maison de bois et de chaume qu'ils occupaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, et s'engagèrent sur le chemin menant aux cinq Pics.

Tout en parcourant les quelques kilomètres les séparant de son professeur, les pensées du Dragon s'éloignèrent des graves sujets qui les avaient rassemblés en ce jour pour se plonger dans le passé. Il se revit parcourir ce même chemin, six ans plus tôt, avançant vers sa première rencontre avec l'homme et le jeune fille qui allaient changer sa vie.

Le vagabond d'alors ne cherchait que la force brute afin de servir ses propres intérêts, ignorant qu'il allait avant tout trouver une philosophie de vie et des valeurs. Pouvait-il envisager qu'un jour il prendrait les armes avec d'autres idéalistes pour protéger l'idée qu'il se faisait de la justice ? Par leur amour, leur attention permanente et leur patience, Shunrei et Dohko avaient fini par créer un autre homme.

Il avait l'impression de revivre ses souvenirs lorsqu'ils découvrirent son maître exactement dans la même position que lors de leur première rencontre : assis face à la grande cascade de Rozan, occupé à pêcher.

Certains des invités eurent du mal à cacher leur surprise devant l'apparence du vétéran de la précédente Guerre Sainte, vieux de plus de deux cent cinquante ans. Celui-ci bloqua sa canne entre deux pierres, puis se tourna vers ses visiteurs.

- Bienvenue à vous, mes frères et sœurs d'armes. Si nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous sommes tous, je crois, animés par une même idée, et parce que nous ressentons au fond de nos cœurs une même vérité. Cette idée, c'est que le Sanctuaire a pour mission de protéger les faibles et les innocents et d'amener un jour la paix sur Terre. Et cette terrible vérité que nous ne pouvons plus ignorer est que le Sanctuaire ne remplit plus sa mission et ne poursuit plus cet objectif. Nous savons tous quand cela a commencé, quand le Sanctuaire a commencé à se dévoyer. Au fil des années, l'écart, sans cesse croissant entre ce que nous pensons que le Sanctuaire devrait incarner et ce qu'il est, est devenu tel que notre conscience ne peut plus l'ignorer.

- C'est bien ce que nous ressentons aussi, répondit Albior, exprimant ainsi l'approbation générale. Chaque mois, presque chaque semaine, nous entendons de nouvelles rumeurs sur ce qu'il se passe au Sanctuaire et sur les nouvelles décisions de l'usurpateur.

- Nous entendons probablement les mêmes en Sibérie, reprit le Seigneur Cristal. Les exécutions sommaires aux quatre coins du globe, les actes de tortures dans les sous-sols du Palais du Pope… On dit que les chevaliers les plus violents sont récompensés et que les pires soudards sont recrutés dans le monde entier.

- Ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs, répondit le chevalier de l'Aigle, dont tous découvraient pour la première fois le son de la voix. Je vis au Sanctuaire, tout cela se passe devant mes yeux. Cassios de Pégase et Shina du Serpentaire, deux brutes sanguinaires, sont présentés comme des exemples et le modèle à suivre pour leurs ordres respectifs. Un fou psychopathe comme Deathmask du Cancer collectionne les missions et les titres d'honneur. Gigar et Phaéton vont parfois chercher des mercenaires jusque sur l'île de la Reine Morte. Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que nous décidions ce soir, vous ne devez jamais oublier que beaucoup doivent leur statut et leur gloire à l'usurpateur et qu'ils lutteront pour préserver l'ordre établi.

- D'ailleurs, que voulons-nous faire, alors, exactement ? interrogea le chevalier du Cygne. Nous ne pouvons espérer gagner dans une bataille directe. Nous sommes huit, un chevalier d'or, deux d'argent, quatre de bronze et un ancien chevalier. Et sans vouloir vous offenser, Vieux Maître, les années ont sans doute amoindri vos forces.

- Surveille tes paroles, dit le Dragon d'un ton énervé par ce manque de respect.

Le chevalier des glaces tourna ses yeux émeraude vers Ohko, semblait-il guère intimidé. Shunrei tenta d'apaiser son compagnon, comme si elle voulait empêcher l'ancien vagabond de surgir du passé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon élève, je ne suis pas si susceptible. Je t'assure, Isaak, que ma force et ma capacité à faire honneur à mon rang ne devraient pas être motifs d'inquiétude pour toi. Nous ne pouvons effectivement pas remporter une guerre conventionnelle. Néanmoins, même si, comme l'a dit Marine, nombre sont prêts à lutter pour l'usurpateur, nous pouvons espérer convertir à notre cause un grand nombre de chevaliers et rééquilibrer les choses.

- Par ailleurs, la force d'Albior dépasse de loin celle de son ordre, et tu sais aussi bien que moi que la tienne ferait également pâlir de peur presque tous les chevaliers d'argent, ajouta le Seigneur Cristal en regardant son élève.

- Enfin, nous pouvons compter sur le soutien d'un neuvième membre, qui se trouve en ce moment-même au Sanctuaire et est occupé à sonder les fidélités parmi l'ordre des chevaliers d'or, reprit mon maître.

- Est-ce lui aussi un des Douze ? demanda Isaak.

Après une petite hésitation, le Vieux Maître se contenta d'hocher la tête, sembla-t-il peu enclin à en dévoiler davantage. Cela satisfit néanmoins le Cygne.

- J'espère qu'il est habile, ce mystérieux allié, commenta finalement Marine. S'il tente d'approcher la mauvaise personne, il aura très vite les assassins de l'usurpateur sur le dos.

- J'ai toute confiance en son intelligence et son habilité, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je pense que la loyauté d'au moins trois ou quatre chevaliers d'or est garantie à l'ennemi, et ça sans même compter le cadet, le pire de tous, continua-t-elle.

- En retourner plus de deux ou trois me paraitrait inespéré, convint Albior. Il ne faut pas oublier que même si c'est un monstre qui a acquis son trône par le meurtre, il collectionne les succès depuis treize ans.

- Oui, une bonne partie de ceux que ses méthodes répugnent, respectent ses victoires et le voient comme un mal nécessaire, appuya le Seigneur Cristal.

- La clé, c'est Athéna, intervint Ohko. Nous soupçonnons qu'elle n'est plus au Sanctuaire depuis treize ans.

- Certains jours, quand le désespoir me frappe le plus, je crains même qu'il ne l'ait assassinée en même temps que mon ancien compagnon d'armes, le Grand Pope Sion, ajouta Dohko.

- Il prétend qu'elle réside en permanence dans son temple et refuse d'en sortir, dit Marine. Peut-être est-elle simplement tenue ignorante des faits ?

- Les rumeurs évoquent que certaines des âmes damnées de l'usurpateur l'auraient vue, mais comment les croire et y accorder du crédit ? compléta Albior.

- Si nous arrivions à prouver qu'il ment d'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis sûr qu'il serait facile pour nous de rallier de nombreux chevaliers à notre cause, insista le Dragon.

Tous parurent acquiescer à ces dernières paroles.

- Peut-on considérer que nous avons un consensus sur la marche à suivre ? reprit le Vieux Maître. Nous concentrerons d'abord nos efforts sur les opportunités d'accroître nos rangs et à enquêter sur ce qu'il est advenu d'Athéna ?

- Considérant nos effectifs, cela me paraît la façon de procéder la plus raisonnable, répondit Marine.

- J'espère arriver à convaincre mon maître, Camus du Verseau, dit le Seigneur Cristal. Il garde l'avant-dernière maison du Zodiaque, il serait l'un des mieux placé pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se trame dans le temple d'Athéna.

- Cela prendra du temps, mais nous y arriverons, fit Albior d'un ton décidé.

Le Cygne se tourna alors vers les deux autres chevaliers de l'île d'Andromède.

- June, Léda, nous ne vous avons pas entendus. Nous parlons de trahison envers le Sanctuaire, chacun de nous va mettre sa vie en jeu, et nous prenons le risque d'être considérés comme des parias si jamais nous échouons. J'aimerais avoir plus que votre assentiment muet au moment de savoir si je peux me fier à vous.

- Tu peux compter sur nous, répondit Léda d'Andromède en soutenant le regard d'Isaak.

- Notre maître a en effet parlé pour nous, mais nous partageons totalement ses idéaux, poursuivit June.

- Nous assumerons totalement nos décisions et nos actes, comme vous tous ici, termina Léda.

- Cela tombe très bien car il va falloir assumer tout de suite ! cria soudain une voix.

Les huit chevaliers réagirent comme un seul homme. Chacun des visiteurs tira la chaîne de sa boite de Pandore, tandis que l'armure du Dragon réagissait à l'appel de son propriétaire en jaillissant de la cataracte de Rozan. Ohko plaça Shunrei derrière lui, tandis que l'air se troublait au-dessus du groupe. L'espace sembla soudainement se tordre puis se déchirer, ouvrant un passage vers un autre lieu.

Cinq silhouettes jaillirent de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un passage dimensionnel. Même s'il ne les avait encore jamais rencontrés, le Dragon reconnut trois chevaliers d'or grâce aux descriptions qu'il en avait eus : Kanon des Gémaux, Aiolia du Lion et Deathmask du Cancer. En revanche, il n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des deux autres, se demandant même s'il s'agissait de serviteurs d'Athéna tant leurs protections étaient d'un style inhabituel.

L'un était un colosse barbu de plus deux mètres cinquante, armé de deux haches gigantesques. L'autre était plutôt petit, avait les deux poings armés de griffes, les yeux cachés derrière une visière, et se déplaçait avec la vivacité d'un animal.

Les rebelles formèrent un front uni, seul le Vieux Maître se tenant légèrement avancé en première ligne. Le chevalier du Lion s'avança devant ce dernier.

- Tout a été dit, vos paroles ont scellé votre destin, dit Aiolia. Nul pardon ne vous sera accordé. Mort aux traîtres !

Et sans un seul mot de plus, ils se ruèrent à l'assaut. Treize cosmos explosèrent simultanément et la furie de la guerre se déchaîna.

Le Lion et les Gémeaux se jetèrent sur Dohko. Même si son aide était bien dérisoire face à de tels adversaires, le Dragon s'élança au secours de celui qui lui avait tout appris. Son instinct de combattant le prévint alors que quelque chose n'allait pas sur sa gauche.

- Ohko, attention ! voulut le prévenir Shunrei.

- Diamond Dust ! entendit-il simultanément, et il fut fauché en plein vol par une attaque de glace.

Il sentit d'abord son armure se briser et sa chair se déchirer, puis toute douleur disparut quand son corps fut pris dans une gangue de glace, ne le laissant libre qu'au-dessus des épaules.

- Isaak, que fais-tu ? hurla le Seigneur Cristal.

- Traître ! cria Léda en passant devant Ohko pour attaquer le Cygne.

Paralysé et impuissant, le Dragon assista au combat qui tournait rapidement à la déroute pour son camp. Deathmask et le colosse dominaient Albior et June, tandis que Cristal et Marine étaient débordés par l'homme-bête.

De son côté, Dohko paraissait incapable de faire face à ses deux terribles adversaires. Alors qu'il semblait acculé sous la pression ennemie, son cosmos redoubla soudain d'intensité, atteignant un niveau proprement hallucinant. Son aura déployée repoussa ses deux adversaires directs et il porta une série d'attaques énergétiques sur les autres qui durent parer ou esquiver, accordant ainsi un sursis bienvenu à ses compagnons.

- Misérables félons ! rugit-il avec rage. Ne pensez pas pouvoir nous vaincre aussi facilement ! Viens à moi, armure de la Balance !

Tandis qu'il lançait cet appel pour invoquer sa protection, le corps rabougri du vétéran sembla commencer à muter et à se transformer, sa taille augmentant à vue d'œil et sa peau se craquelant comme un parchemin.

- Vieux Maître ? firent d'une même voix Ohko et Shunrei.

Sa peau vola soudain en éclats dans une explosion de lumière aveuglante. Lorsque leurs yeux furent remis, tous purent découvrir un jeune homme dont le dos portait un tatouage représentant une tête de Tigre.

- Voici donc le retour de Dohko de la Balance ! Je pensais que cela n'arriverait que pour lutter contre les armées d'Hadès, mais puisque la folie de votre maître m'y pousse, préparez-vous à connaître la véritable puissance de l'un des deux survivants de la dernière Guerre Sainte ! En garde, chevaliers !

Les assaillants ne semblèrent pas se désunir face à ce développement inattendu, et reprirent le combat contre des rebelles quant à eux revigorés. Dohko parvenait à présent à contenir ses deux adversaires, même si le handicap de ne pas avoir de protection le contraignait à une attitude défensive prudente.

Les hostilités avaient repris depuis peu de temps lorsqu'une lumière dorée apparut dans le ciel à l'Ouest : l'armure de la Balance, parcourant les cieux telle une étoile filante pour venir protéger son propriétaire pour la première fois en plus de deux siècles.

Même si Ohko ne l'avait encore jamais vue, son professeur lui en avait parlé certains soirs, ainsi que des douze armes à la puissance mythique qui l'équipaient. Avec son mentor au faîte de sa puissance et ainsi armés, le Dragon estimait que si ses compagnons tenaient encore quelques instants ils devraient pouvoir remporter ce combat qui paraissait pourtant encore désespérément déséquilibré quelques secondes plus tôt.

La lumière dorée fendit l'air et arriva jusqu'à son maître.

- Comment ? fit le chevalier de la Balance alors que la lumière l'enveloppait.

Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, tous comprirent à quoi était due son expression de surprise. Ce n'était pas son armure qui l'avait rejoint, mais une flèche d'or qui l'avait transpercé au niveau du cœur et l'avait épinglé au sol comme un papillon.

- Ainsi, tu te salis encore les mains, maudit… murmura-t-il tandis que Kanon se jetait sur lui pour l'achever alors qu'il essayait de se redresser.

- Vieux maître ! hurla Shunrei en pleurant.

L'impact sur le moral des rebelles cumulé à l'écart de puissance provoqua une terrible débandade. Ohko aperçut le Lion soulever Marine, puis lui briser la colonne vertébrale sur son genou. Il vit aussi que Deathmask se désintéressait déjà de la suite des combats et s'occupait de prélever les macabres trophées qui faisaient sa notoriété en tenant la tête de June par sa longue chevelure blonde. Il aperçut alors Shunrei et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire malfaisant.

- Non ! Shunrei, fuis, je t'en prie ! hurla Ohko.

Mais elle était paralysée par la peur et le chagrin.

Le Dragon tentait désespérément d'enflammer son cosmos pour se libérer de la glace, lorsqu'une gigantesque ombre le recouvrit entièrement. Il vit le colosse barbu se dresser devant lui, soulever une de ses haches puis l'abattre.

_**Mont Etoilé, 23 septembre 1986**_

Le lien entre un chevalier et son armure est une chose fantastique. Alors que la flèche que je venais de tirer avait suivi une trajectoire parabolique lui faisant survoler un continent entier, je la sentis pénétrer le cœur de sa cible comme si c'était mon propre poing qui avait porté le coup fatal. Le morceau de métal était tel un membre à part entière, relié à ma conscience malgré la distance.

J'étais toujours en position de tir, la corde d'or de l'arc du Sagittaire vibrait encore contre mon bras gauche et pourtant, des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, un homme de légende était en train de mordre la poussière.

Je me tournai alors vers la constellation de la Balance, qui brillait au milieu du ciel en cette nuit d'équinoxe. Je patientai à peine quelques secondes, puis les étoiles formant la septième constellation du Zodiaque s'illuminèrent brutalement, montant de plusieurs magnitudes. Incroyable spectacle en vérité que de voir le destin d'un homme se manifester ainsi dans les étoiles et influencer des boules de gaz flottant dans l'espace à des distances inimaginables.

D'après mes renseignements, Dohko de la Balance était né deux cent soixante et un ans plus tôt. Les photons constituant le soudain sur-éclat de l'étoile delta de sa constellation, Zuben Elakribi, avaient quant à eux été émis voici trois cent ans. Alors qu'il n'était même pas encore né, la date précise de son trépas avait déjà été prédite et, le jour de sa naissance, cette lumière qui signalerait un jour sa mort filait à travers le vide cosmique depuis plus de trente ans. Ce fut en revanche alors qu'il résidait déjà depuis plus de cent soixante ans aux Cinq Pics, ses exploits guerriers déjà loin derrière lui, que l'étoile alpha, Zuben Elgenubi, se joignit en dernier à ce chant funèbre cosmique en connaissant à son tour une période d'activité exceptionnelle. Une coordination parfaite, à des décennies d'écart, entre des étoiles qui n'auraient aucune raison d'être mises en rapport observées d'un autre endroit de l'univers que la Terre, tout cela pour venir saluer la mort du dernier vétéran de la dernière Guerre Sainte et donner une réalité bien tangible au meurtre que je venais de commettre à des milliers de kilomètres de distance.

- Adieu, donc, Dohko de la Balance. J'aurais préféré que les choses tournent différemment entre nous.

Tandis que l'éclat des étoiles commençait à s'affaiblir, je me tournai vers mon compagnon, Mû du Bélier.

Juste devant lui, la Pandora Box de la Balance, qui s'était mise à vibrer intensément lorsque son propriétaire l'avait appelée à l'aide, était à présent de nouveau immobile. A quel point l'armure était-elle consciente que son chevalier était mort ? Etait-elle suffisamment intelligente pour avoir ressenti de la frustration, voire du désespoir, lorsque les sceaux placés par Mû l'avaient empêchée de voler au secours de Dohko ?

Certainement, elle n'était pas en mesure d'avoir compris les complexes opérations du chevalier du Bélier visant à ce que ma flèche imitât parfaitement sa vibration cosmique caractéristique, afin que ce soit mon trait meurtrier qui remonte l'appel cosmique de son maître. Croyant invoquer sa protection, c'est en fait sa mort qu'il avait attirée à lui comme un aimant à travers le monde.

Sans doute n'avait-il pas pensé que l'arrivée de Mû au Sanctuaire entrainerait un phénomène de résonnance entre les armures d'or qui trahirait la présence de sa protection dans la septième maison. Il avait encore moins pensé qu'un traître avait infiltré leur groupe ou que je m'étais empressé de placer Mû sous mon contrôle à la première occasion. Cela faisait des années que j'hésitais sur la marche à suivre au sujet de sa défiance à mon encontre. Il refusait les convocations et je ne pouvais me résoudre à ordonner que l'on me l'amène de force, le risque de perdre le seul homme capable de réparer les armures en cas de résistance de sa part étant intolérable. Et voilà qu'il était finalement venu de lui-même.

Toute cette opération m'avait d'ailleurs permis de vérifier que le conditionnement mental ne diminuait en rien ses capacités, ce qui devrait rendre possible la suite des opérations.

- Prends l'armure de la Balance avec toi et rentre à la maison du Bélier, dis-je. Tu commenceras dès demain ton travail pour en neutraliser les sécurités et en prendre le contrôle. Nous devons pouvoir utiliser les armes de la Balance à notre guise, cela est d'un intérêt stratégique primordial.

- Très bien, Grand Pope, répondit le Jamirien. Il sera fait selon vos ordres.

- Bien, j'attends un rapport quotidien sur tes progrès. Laisse-moi, maintenant.

Dans un éclat de lumière, le Bélier se téléporta avec la Pandora Box, me laissant seul. Dans le ciel, les étoiles de la Balance étaient presque revenues à leurs magnitudes normales. Je les regardai encore quelques secondes, jusqu'à la fin de leur requiem lumineux, puis je me dirigeai vers le temple où j'avais déjà passé de nombreuses nuits à étudier les astres.

Néanmoins, ce n'étaient pas des activités de prédiction qui allaient m'occuper ce soir. Tout en passant entre les instruments d'astronomie, j'ordonnai à l'armure du Sagittaire de quitter mon corps puis j'ôtai ma toge et mes habits protocolaires de Grand Pope, ne souhaitant pas les souiller. Simplement vêtu d'un pagne, je m'assis sur un tabouret puis ouvris le tiroir de la grande table en chêne sur laquelle reposaient mes almanachs et traités cosmiques, et y pris le martinet. J'observai pendant quelques secondes les lanières de cuir hérissées de pics métalliques, comme si je retrouvais un fidèle compagnon après une longue séparation.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas connu sa morsure dans ma chair, longtemps que je n'avais pas été obligé d'ordonner la mort de chevaliers d'Athéna. En outre, c'était la première fois que cela concernait un chevalier d'or et, qui plus est, un vétéran, un héros, qui croyait probablement bien faire.

Alors que les lanières commençaient à frapper mon dos, je me rappelai les premières fois où j'avais dû prendre de telles décisions. A l'époque, tout cela s'était imposé à moi.

Grand Pope sans légitimité, car tous attendaient qu'un autre hérite du titre, je n'avais que ma parole pour affirmer que le favori de tous, le demi-dieu à la bonté légendaire, était en fait un assassin aux volontés déicides. Je ne pouvais que hurler à des oreilles incrédules que le Grand Pope m'avait choisi moi, et n'avait pas cru bon d'en informer qui que ce soit d'autre, avant d'être assassiné par celui que la logique aurait voulu qu'il désigne. Et lorsqu'ils me demandaient de leur montrer Athéna, comment aurais-je pu accepter ? Mon meilleur ami, celui que moi-même estimais mieux placé que moi pour devenir Grand Pope, avait tenté d'assassiner la déesse. A qui faire confiance, quand même le plus honorable des hommes n'était pas fiable ?

Je commençai à avoir le goût du sang dans la bouche tandis que je faisais claquer de plus en plus vite les lanières.

Oui, ce début de règne avait été placé bien malgré moi une époque troublée. Il n'y avait aucune solution alternative en faveur de laquelle j'aurais pu abdiquer, si bien que j'avais dû affirmer mon autorité, ne pouvant tolérer la moindre contradiction ou opposition. Il en allait de la sécurité de la déesse, et, quoi qu'ils en pensaient tous, Sion m'avait bel et bien choisi !

Ma chance avait été que les trois chevaliers d'or les plus âgés se rangent à mes côtés rapidement et que les autres soient encore bien trop tendres pour prendre position. Les rangs des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, plus âgés et attachés à l'ancien régime furent sérieusement diminués, une légère épuration amplifiant le renouvellement naturel des effectifs. Une nouvelle génération, plus jeune et malléable, les avait depuis remplacés, et j'avais travaillé ensuite à recruter de façon suffisamment large pour ne plus jamais connaître de problème d'effectif.

Tandis que le sang commençait à couler sur mes hanches, et que je voyais des morceaux de chair voler des pics d'acier chaque fois que je ramenais l'instrument devant moi, je me forçai à prononcer le nom de chaque victime.

- Dohko de la Balance. Ohko du Dragon. Albior de Céphée… Léda… d'Andromède. June du…

Je lâchai un cri lorsqu'un pic s'accrocha sous une de mes omoplates et arracha un morceau de chair de la taille d'une phalange.

- … Caméléon. Seigneur Cristal… Marine… de… l'Aigle.

Je m'écroulai finalement au sol, dans une mare de mon propre fluide vital. Ce soir-là, cette dalle rendue visqueuse fut ma seule couche.

_**Salle d'audience du Grand Pope, le lendemain**_

Mon dos me brûlait encore de la morsure du fer et du cuir tandis que défilaient devant moi mes visiteurs de la journée.

Gigar m'informa d'abord que plusieurs candidats aux armures des traîtres avaient d'ores et déjà été identifiés. Les armures d'Ohko et Léda devraient ainsi aller aux deux seigneurs noirs des signes correspondant, et il m'assura que le Dragon Noir en particulier devrait faire un chevalier de bronze d'un niveau parfaitement honorable. Par ailleurs, l'intronisation de Jaki de l'Indien était prévue pour le lendemain.

Il m'informa enfin que Milo avait rejoint son poste d'observation afin de reprendre la mission de surveillance de Dohko, et devrait faire parvenir sous peu son premier rapport.

Aiolia vint ensuite me faire son compte-rendu sur le combat de Rozan. La victoire avait été totale et rapide, encore plus que nous ne l'avions espéré. Seul Isaak avait été légèrement blessé lors du baroud d'honneur de Dohko, et je pris note mentalement de le récompenser plus tard pour sa fidélité. Conformément à mes instructions, le corps du chevalier de la Balance avait été enterré avec les honneurs dus à son rang de vétéran de la dernière Guerre Sainte. De même, par égard pour Isaak, le corps de son maître-assistant avait été confié à ses soins.

De telles attentions n'avaient en revanche pas été accordées aux autres rebelles, afin d'en faire des exemples et de rappeler à tous le prix de la trahison. Les têtes avaient rejoint la demeure de Deathmask, tandis que les troncs avaient été plantés sur des pieux et placés à l'entrée de la grande arène de combat. Enfin, leurs membres avaient été dispersés entre les divers camps d'entrainements de par le monde.

Après avoir remercié mon frère pour la façon dont il avait remarquablement mené l'assaut, je lui donnai quelques nouvelles instructions et me préparai mentalement à mon entretien suivant.

C'était en effet Albérich de Mégrez que j'avais le plaisir incertain de recevoir. Fier et souriant de toutes ses dents, l'Asgardien s'avança dans la salle comme en terrain conquis, venant récupérer sa part de gloire du combat de la veille, et vanter le rôle prépondérant qu'avaient incontestablement eu ses hommes dans leur bon dénouement.

Effectivement, ses Guerriers Divins, et même pas les plus puissants aimait-il à me rappeler, avaient fait honneur à leur réputation pour leur baptême du feu aux ordres du Sanctuaire. Aiolia me l'avait déjà dit et je me serais bien passé de cette mielleuse redite. Obséquieux cloporte, comme j'aurais aimé l'écraser d'un seul coup ! Traiter avec lui était pourtant un mal nécessaire pour avoir accès aux forces d'Asgard.

La faute en tombait entièrement sur cette roitelette du Grand Nord qui avait rejeté ma demande de réquisition de ses armées. Arrogante et égoïste illuminée, qui refusait de mettre son ordre guerrier au service du monde entier en en gâchant le potentiel pour la protection de quelques terres désolées.

Il avait fallu trouver un allié, et Phaéton avait rapidement identifié l'homme idéal.

Oui, Albérich était le candidat rêvé pour telle opération. Albérich, si prompt à trahir celle qu'il avait juré de protéger, en trouvant même pour nous le moyen de la mettre au pas avec cet anneau maudit issu des légendes de sa contrée. Albérich, si calculateur et détaché au moment de négocier le prix pour lequel il nous vendait son propre pays. Ce n'était pas trente deniers d'argent qu'il avait réclamés : la main et la couche de la roitelette, un statut de roi d'Asgard après la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, et voilà qu'il nous offrait sur un plateau ses congénères.

Le plus agaçant chez lui n'était pas sa déloyauté ou ses airs maniérés. Non, ce que je trouvais réellement insupportable étaient les regards et les sourires de connivence et de complicité qu'il me lançait. Ces clins d'œil de félon illégitime, qui semblaient signifier qu'il reconnaissait en moi un égal, voire un maître, en matière de perfidie ou en tout cas un expert en choses de trahison.

Moi, son compagnon en forfaiture ? Comme si j'avais acquis mon statut dans des conditions un tant soit peu comparables à celles qui l'avaient vu devenir monarque d'Asgard !

Quand ai-je dû commencer à devoir supporter et traiter avec ce genre d'homme méprisable et à devoir faire assassiner des héros comme Dohko de la Balance ?

Alors même que je me posais la question, la réponse évidente m'apparut : avec Kanon.

Après les premières années difficiles de mon début de règne, j'avais tenté de rassembler le Sanctuaire derrière moi en trouvant un adversaire à combattre. Mon raisonnement étant que le meilleur moyen d'oublier des dissensions internes était d'avoir un ennemi commun à l'extérieur.

Dénicher le candidat adéquat se révéla cependant plus compliqué que prévu, mais finalement mes espions finirent par me rapporter que les Marinas semblaient en activité, bien que très discrètement. Les guerriers de Poséidon furent donc désignés pour être les premiers sur la liste des nombreux ennemis que nous allions anéantir pendant dix ans, quitte parfois à solliciter moi-même la menace en brisant quelques vieux sceaux quelques dizaines ou centaines d'années plus tôt que leur terme théorique.

Quelle surprise, après avoir infiltré les soldats d'Atlantis en préparation de cette première bataille, que de découvrir le visage de leur leader ! Un temps, j'ai cru que Saga, qui avait disparu dans des méandres dimensionnels après notre combat, avait en fait survécu à ses blessures mortelles.

Lorsque nous confrontâmes les troupes de Marinas, Kanon eut vite fait de prétendre qu'il avait infiltré l'ordre des Généraux de Poséidon sur l'ordre de mon prédécesseur et de son frère. Il abattit lui-même plusieurs des Généraux, des hommes qu'il avait probablement lui-même recrutés et formés et qu'il aurait sans aucun doute menés à la guerre contre le Sanctuaire s'il avait eu quelques années supplémentaires pour les préparer correctement. Les pauvres Marinas s'effondrèrent en un rien de temps, puis nos troupes mirent à sac Atlantis. Les Ecailles des Mers furent brisées et les éclats dispersés et enterrés à des kilomètres de profondeur, bien loin du domaine d'influence de leur maître. Le sceau sur l'urne de Poséidon fut rétabli, et Kanon m'amena lui-même la tête de Julian Solo, le jeune garçon dans lequel le dieu marin aurait dû s'incarner. Il poussa la bonne conscience professionnelle jusqu'à traquer avec Deathmask tous les membres de la lignée Solo, afin de tarir à jamais le sang favori de Poséidon.

La duplicité de Kanon était évidente à mes yeux, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour l'accuser de mentir lorsqu'il affirmait sans preuve que le Grand Pope lui avait confié une mission sans en informer qui que ce soit d'autre. Et, surtout, je récupérais ainsi un chevalier d'or puissant, ce qui me permettait d'avoir de nouveau un ordre des douze au complet, état de fait qui venait donc juste de se terminer.

Sans être dites, les choses étaient claires : chacun espérait que l'autre serait tué lors de la future Guerre Sainte. Je donnais peu de missions à Kanon, préférant le garder le plus près possible de moi et lui laisser peu d'occasions de fomenter des stratagèmes. J'avais par ailleurs donné des ordres pour qu'il soit abattu si jamais je devais perdre la vie, quelles que soient les circonstances de mon trépas.

J'aurais évidemment préféré devoir traiter avec des hommes tels qu'Albior et le Seigneur Cristal, honorables bien que faisant dramatiquement fausse route, qu'avec des hommes tels que Kanon, méprisables et qui n'étaient à mon service que par calcul. De même, des chevaliers tels que Deathmask ou Cassios ne me suivaient que parce j'avais lâché la bride de leur folie et de leur violence.

Combien m'étaient fidèles par réelle foi en moi ? Aiolia, bien sûr. Shura et Aphrodite, sans doute. Shaka, probablement, pour la confiance que je lui accordais en le laissant approcher la déesse afin de développer sa connaissance de l'Ayarashiki.

De tous les autres, je ne pouvais jamais être totalement sûr.

Tentant tant bien que mal de masquer ma distraction et mon agacement, je finis par congédier Albérich, dont les paroles n'étaient guère plus qu'un bruit de fond, en lui accordant du bout des lèvres des félicitations.

J'appelai ensuite Phaéton, lui ordonnant d'annuler les autres entrevues, puis lui demandai où était la déesse. Il m'informa qu'elle en avait terminé avec ses exercices de kekkai avec Shaka.

Les idées toujours sombres, je me levai de mon trône et décidai d'aller me remonter le moral en me rappelant pourquoi j'assumais toutes ces responsabilités et supportais tous ces doutes depuis treize ans.

La fresque de la salle d'entrainement recouvrait à présent tout un pan de mur et était presque terminée. Elle représentait Hadès, Thanatos et Hypnos, la peinture mélangeant un style antique classique avec les informations réelles issues des chroniques des anciennes Guerres Saintes. C'était la déesse elle-même qui la peignait pendant son temps libre. Une façon d'avoir toujours ses trois cibles à portée de vue, histoire de se motiver pendant les moments les plus rébarbatifs de son entrainement.

En attendant enfin d'affronter directement les trois dieux des Enfers, ce qui serait l'aboutissement d'années de préparation, elle faisait pour le moment face à trois criminels condamnés à mort venant de l'extérieur du Sanctuaire. Tous trois étaient armés de couteaux et on leur avait promis la liberté s'ils arrivaient à sortir de cette pièce. En revanche, elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son cosmos.

En dépit de ce handicap, ce combat allait être tout sauf équilibré, mais les trois assassins ne l'avaient pas encore réalisé. Inconscient du danger, le premier s'avança en souriant, promettant souffrances et sévices à Athéna.

Elle sourit, fit un pas en avant, puis lui enfonça la trachée avec sa paume sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un seul geste. J'étais déçu, cela était trop rapide et pas vraiment un entraînement intéressant. Heureusement, les deux autres furent plus prudents et arrivèrent à survivre presque trente secondes.

- Aioros, c'est trop facile ! dit-elle d'un ton boudeur en enroulant ses cheveux mauves autour de ses doigts tandis que l'on évacuait les corps.

Certes, mais pensez que cela sera utile un jour. Les autres divinités ont tendance à ne se reposer que sur leur cosmos brut, avoir d'autres ressources et compétences pourrait faire la différence.

- En attendant, cela reste ennuyeux.

L'entrainement comporte forcément une part d'ennui.

- Quand aurai-je à nouveau un vrai adversaire ?

- Et vos exercices avec Shaka ? dis-je pour changer de sujet. La dernière fois vous étiez arrivée à induire l'Ayarashiki avec votre aura à volonté ?

- Oui, j'arrive à maintenir ce kekkai de plus en plus facilement.

- Il faudrait être capable de le faire sans même y penser. Vous devrez le maintenir tout en combattant, aussi naturellement que vous respirez.

Elle me regarda avec son petit sourire crispé qui signifiait qu'elle était légèrement vexée.

- Ça serait plus simple si tout le monde y arrivait tout seul, dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Shaka s'en occupe, chaque chevalier d'or travaille avec lui. Mais nous n'arriverons pas à l'enseigner aux chevaliers des classes inférieurs, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous.

- Pourquoi se soucier d'eux ? Un seul coup de Shaka ou d'Aiolia vaut plus que tous les chevaliers de bronze ou d'argent réunis.

- Ce sont tous vos fidèles serviteurs, dis-je d'un ton sec. Tout le monde fera de son mieux, en fonction de ses capacités, mais nous serons obligés de nous appuyer en grande partie sur vous.

- Normalement ce sont les chevaliers qui devraient me protéger, pas l'inverse.

- Il y a certaines choses que vous seule pouvez faire. Si, comme nous le pensons, la prochaine guerre se déroule en partie aux Enfers, cela risque d'être vital stratégiquement. Chaque chevalier peut avoir un rôle à jouer. Vous êtes la déesse de la Guerre, je suis sûr que vous comprenez cela.

Elle tiqua et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- J'y arriverai, répliqua-t-elle finalement d'un air résolu.

Je souris discrètement, j'avais réussi à la piquer. Je n'avais pas d'enfant et n'en aurais probablement jamais, mais devoir élever une déesse adolescente capricieuse compensait certainement. Je la connaissais suffisamment bien pour toujours finir par obtenir d'elle ce que je voulais, quitte à ce que cela prenne un peu de temps ou que cela soit bien plus compliqué qu'en cette occasion. Le tout était également de la récompenser de temps en temps en cédant à ses caprices.

- Tu peux venir Aiolia !

Mon frère, revêtu de son armure, fit son entrée dans la salle d'entrainement. Un large sourire illumina instantanément le visage de la déesse.

- Je mets mon armure ? dit-elle, en commençant à s'étirer.

- Avez-vous l'intention de le laisser vous toucher ?

- Certainement pas !

- Dans ce cas, pas d'armure. Et… Evitez de le blesser trop durement…

Elle suivit cette dernière instruction relativement sérieusement. La fois précédente, je n'avais plus pu confier de mission à Aiolia pendant un mois, cette fois-ci un jour ou deux de repos suffiraient.

Lorsque le combat fut achevé, je pris congé de la déesse et retournai vers mes appartements.

Je croisai en chemin quelques serviteurs, vérifiant rapidement que leurs regards étaient toujours vidés de volonté propre par le Genro Mao Ken. Il serait d'ailleurs déjà bientôt temps de renouveler la soumission de tous ceux qui approchaient la déesse.

J'ordonnai que l'on m'apportât mon repas dans ma bibliothèque privée, puis m'enfermai seul.

La nuit était bien avancée quand on frappa à la porte de mes appartements. Je mis quelques secondes à me sortir d'un sommeil qui, pour une fois, avait été profond et ininterrompu.

Il m'arrivait en effet souvent de me réveiller en sursaut, l'esprit agité par le souvenir de personnes, assassinées sur mes instructions, qui revenaient me tourmenter.

Certaines morts que j'avais ordonnées pesaient en effet lourd sur ma conscience.

Je me souvenais ainsi du corps nu à la peau diaphane d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme des plumes de corbeaux, qui continuait à rire et à me maudire alors qu'elle était écartelée et que ses membres craquaient un par un. Même lorsqu'elle fut soumise, plus tard, à la question sur la roue elle riait encore. Jusqu'à quelles extrémités de sévices mentaux et physiques il avait fallu se rendre pour enfin la faire céder et parler !

Je me souvenais également de la tête tranchée d'un très jeune garçon aux cheveux verts que Deathmask était venu me présenter. Ses yeux ouverts me fixaient dans le trépas et semblaient calmes et sereins, tandis que, juste à côté, l'Italien plaisantait en racontant comment le grand frère du gamin avait tenté de le protéger avec sa force dérisoire et avait à présent rejoint sa collection personnelle dans la Maison du Cancer.

Souvent, ces deux-là venaient se rappeler à moi dans mes nuits enfiévrées, toujours dans les mêmes scénarios grotesques. La jeune fille, dont il ne restait que le tronc, et dont la chevelure à présent démesurée trainait sur le sol derrière elle, avançait vers moi en glissant sur le sol tel un gigantesque serpent ondoyant, sa bouche susurrant des insultes et moquant ma virilité. Quant au garçon, je tenais sa tête entre mes mains et il me parlait d'une voix douce. Et… il me pardonnait, ce qui paradoxalement me troublait encore plus que la vision d'horreur de la fille.

Mais quand je me réveillais, je me rappelais que ces deux morts avaient été indispensables pour le bien de l'humanité, et qu'elles nous donneraient sans doute l'avantage nécessaire lors de la future Guerre Sainte. Oui, certains de mes actes pouvaient paraître répugnants pourtant je les avais accomplis pour de bonnes raisons. Et lorsque je serai finalement condamné à quelque châtiment éternel en Enfer, j'accepterai mon sort avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Si Dohko était décidé à rejoindre ces deux tourmenteurs de mes nuits, il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de mettre au point semblable macabre spectacle.

Finalement totalement réveillé, je me levai, enfilai une simple toge sur mon corps nu, puis allai ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le serviteur.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon que j'avais rencontré à Rodorio quelques années plus tôt. Sourd-muet et légèrement attardé mentalement, il m'était totalement fidèle pour l'avoir arraché à sa vie de misère, si bien qu'il était le seul dans le palais dont la volonté n'était pas contrôlée par mes illusions. Ne répondant qu'à mon autorité directe, il se présentait dans mes quartiers chaque soir pour remplir discrètement la tâche secrète que je lui avais confiée.

J'examinai rapidement le plateau qu'il portait : un pichet d'eau, un pain frais et un potage fait de légumes venant du village.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer puis je refermai la porte derrière lui. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la droite de ma couche, là où se tenait une statue de Niké dans une petite alcôve creusée dans le mur. Je touchai la statue en trois points dans une séquence bien précise, et le mur se mit à tourner, révélant un escalier en colimaçon s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du palais. Je saisis les torches posées à l'entrée du passage et en embrasait une avec une petite émission cosmique.

Cette nuit-là, je décidai de l'accompagner, et ouvrit la marche.

Depuis le temps, j'avais largement eu l'opportunité de compter les deux cent quatre marches, et il nous fallut cinq minutes pour les descendre toutes. Nous arrivâmes donc finalement dans la petite geôle qu'un de mes lointains prédécesseurs avait dû faire construire pour accueillir quelque ennemi intime.

La pièce était coupée en deux par des barreaux, une moitié pour le captif, une autre pour ses visiteurs. Le mobilier était restreint : une couche à même le sol, une petite étagère avec quelques habits et un nécessaire de toilette, un tabouret et une table couverte de divers ouvrage du côté du prisonnier qui était d'ailleurs occupé à lire et ne se tourna pas vers nous à notre arrivée. De notre côté, se trouvait un unique tabouret, sur lequel j'avais déjà passé d'innombrables heures ces dernières années et dont le siège avait depuis le temps prit la forme de mon céans.

L'endroit était éclairé par un braséro magique qui semblait ne jamais s'éteindre, un prodige parmi d'autres rendus possibles par le cosmos millénaire d'Athéna.

La signature de la déesse était d'ailleurs visible partout, son sceau marquant le sol, les murs, les barreaux de la cellule et les longues chaînes, reliées à un unique anneau planté dans le mur, qui entravaient les quatre membres du captif. Les derniers sceaux se trouvaient sur la chair même de ce dernier, marquant ses points étoilés, et se distinguaient des autres par le fait qu'ils barraient l'emblème des Gémeaux en forme de deux romain. C'était moi qui les avais tracés avec son sang, de la pointe même de la dague qu'il avait jadis brandie pour essayer de tuer la déesse.

- Salut, Saga, dis-je.

- Aioros, répondit-il sans se tourner. Cela faisait longtemps.

- A peine trois jours, qui ont été bien remplis.

Cela sembla l'intriguer suffisamment pour qu'il se détourne de sa lecture et dirige son regard ensanglanté d'albinos vers moi.

- Oh… Dois-je comprendre que le vieux croulant n'est plus de ce monde ?

- Il n'était pas si vieux et pas si croulant que ça, d'après ce que m'a rapporté Aiolia. Sans doute un don de la déesse à la fin de la dernière guerre. Mais, oui, il est mort.

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure neigeuse et se leva pour me faire face. Comme à son habitude, il était torse nu, ce qui laissait apparaître les terribles stigmates des blessures que je lui avais infligées treize ans plus tôt et qui lui avaient arraché presque tout le flanc droit.

J'avais d'ailleurs longtemps été persuadé qu'il avait dû mourir quelques secondes, au plus quelques minutes, à peine après s'être enfui, vaincu, dans une autre dimension à la fin du duel. Lorsque je m'étais finalement décidé à retrouver sa dépouille pour récupérer l'armure d'or des Gémeaux et la confier à son nouveau porteur, quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise de le découvrir encore vivant en l'arrachant aux interstices de la réalité. Dans un ultime réflexe d'auto-préservation, il avait en effet ouvert une porte vers un lieu où le temps s'écoulait au ralenti, ce qui aurait étalé son agonie pendant des millénaires de temps relatif de notre monde, si je n'étais pas allé l'en tirer.

Il aurait été de mon devoir de le laisser mourir, voire de l'achever… Oui, c'était ce que j'aurais dû faire : tuer le traître aux volontés déicides. J'en avais été totalement incapable et c'est au contraire avec fébrilité que j'avais mis toute mon énergie à le sauver et y étais finalement parvenu miraculeusement. D'anciens souvenirs d'amitié et de complicité que je croyais oubliés s'étaient brutalement rappelés à mon esprit dans un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires.

Une part plus sombre et plus calculatrice de ma personnalité avait également vu l'intérêt que je pouvais avoir à garder auprès de moi l'assassin de mon prédécesseur. Alors que je n'avais jamais cherché le pouvoir et le titre de Grand Pope, Saga l'avait toujours voulu et s'était donc préparé en conséquence.

Pendant les quelques heures que j'avais passées avec Sion après ma nomination, celui-ci avait bien eu le temps de me transmettre quelques informations et de me révéler quelques précieux secrets, cependant Saga l'avait tué alors que la passation de pouvoir était bien loin d'être complète. En infraction de toutes les lois de la chevalerie, j'avais donc décidé d'en faire mon prisonnier et l'éminence noire de mon règne, le seul crime dont aucun de mes détracteurs n'auraient pensé à m'accuser, et le seul dont j'étais pourtant réellement coupable.

S'il avait donc survécu, la captivité et les séquelles du combat avaient largement transformé son corps, dont la perfection était jadis digne d'un apollon taillé dans la pierre. Les membres frêles et ses côtes visibles sous sa peau, il n'était guère plus que l'ébauche grossière de l'homme qu'il avait été. Mais son visage gardait une partie de sa beauté malgré ses joues creuses, et son esprit n'avait rien perdu de sa vivacité. Et, si d'aventure il était libéré de toutes les entraves qui annihilaient son cosmos, il resterait probablement hors de portée pour beaucoup d'adversaires.

- Ainsi donc, après tout ce temps, nous voici finalement définitivement maitres du Sanctuaire.

- Plus personne ne conteste _mon_ règne, effectivement, répondis-je.

- Oui, ton règne, évidemment, fit-il d'un ton mielleux.

J'indiquai au serviteur de poser le plateau puis lui donnai la torche allumée afin qu'il repartît.

- Où en est la déesse ? demanda Saga lorsque nous fûmes seuls.

Je lui racontai ses progrès avec Shaka et la façon dont elle avait corrigé Aiolia.

- Hum… Je suis bien obligé de reconnaître que c'était finalement une bonne idée de ne pas se débarrasser d'elle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu ta patience, cependant.

- Probablement pas.

- D'ailleurs, je pense avoir trouvé quelques fonctions que nous ignorions à Niké et au Bouclier dans les registres, reprit-il en désignant le livre qu'il lisait. J'aurais besoin d'autres ouvrages pour approfondir.

Je mémorisai la liste de livres qu'il souhaitait consulter, puis lui racontai ensuite la fin de Dohko et mon entrevue avec l'Asgardien.

- Un homme selon mon cœur, cet Albérich.

- Oui, vous auriez sans doute beaucoup de choses à vous dire et pourriez monter votre petit club de félons avec ton frère, répondis-je en souriant.

- Te voilà blessant, alors que tu devrais te réjouir en un tel jour ! Regarde donc tout ce que nous avons accompli ensemble, ces dernières années. Jamais le Sanctuaire n'a été aussi fort ni aussi bien préparé à l'heure d'entrer en Guerre Sainte. Sans dirigeant, sans hôte pour leur dieu, les spectres partent vaincus d'avance !

- Cela reste une armée puissante, la victoire ne sera pas si facile.

- Bah, s'ils se réfugient comme des rats dans les Enfers, nous pourrons aller les y débusquer ! Et n'oublie pas que, même si, comme tu me le rappelles si élégamment c'est ton règne, tu n'aurais jamais pu accomplir tout cela sans moi, mes conseils et mes connaissances !

Ma petite pique, que je ne pensais pas à mal, semblait l'avoir bel et bien vexé.

- Je sais ce que je te dois Saga. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu accomplir tout cela seul non plus.

- Ca, on ne le saura jamais ! Si Sion m'avait choisi et m'avait transmis tous ses secrets…

- Tu veux dire s'il avait été bien moins sage et clairvoyant ?

- Pff… Sans parler du vieux fou, t'es-tu simplement déjà demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si, par exemple, tu n'avais pas été revêtu de ton armure d'or ce soir-là ?

- Non, je ne me le suis jamais demandé, répondis-je d'un ton agacé par sa mauvaise humeur. Mais il est vrai que j'ai moins de temps que toi à consacrer à de telles chimères.

Il tiqua à mon sarcasme.

- Oui, peut-être Sion a-t-il eu raison de te choisir, après tout, dit-il finalement. Evidemment, quand il avait évoqué ta noblesse et ta gentillesse comme raisons principales pour son choix, sans doute n'imaginait-il pas que tu ordonnerais un jour froidement la mort de son meilleur ami. Je ne sais pas non plus s'il aurait applaudi des deux mains la façon dont tu as géré le cas de l'hôte d'Hadès ou s'il aurait érigé en exemple pour les générations futures ta façon d'obtenir des informations de cette catin des Enfers.

Je me rembrunis à mon tour. Cet échange ne pouvait mener à rien de bon.

- Peut-être est-il temps que tu nous laisses… dis-je finalement.

- Sans doute, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Je me détournais, le spectacle de la métamorphose de mon prisonnier m'ayant toujours mis mal à l'aise. Lorsque que je lui fis de nouveau face, c'était le Saga avec qui j'avais grandi et que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon ami que je retrouvais. Ses yeux bleus me regardaient avec de la peine.

- Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te tourmenter comme ça, dit-il.

- Je l'ai bien cherché, répondis-je.

- Je vois que tu t'es encore puni.

Je levai un sourcil surpris puis passai une main dans mon dos. La toge était en effet poisseuse et probablement rougeâtre, souillée par mes plaies encore mal refermées.

Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, mon ami me renvoyant un air navré.

- Tout cela pèse trop sur toi. Si tu n'es pas capable d'accepter tes propres actions, ne devrais-tu pas en changer ? Il est encore temps de suivre une autre voie, Aioros.

- Non, Saga, il est bien trop tard pour cela. Et tu te trompes, j'assume chacun de mes actes. Trop de vies ont été sacrifiées, trop de destins ont été effacés. Si je bifurquais maintenant, tout cela pourrait avoir été en vain.

- Tu rationalises, cela ressemble de plus en plus à une fuite en avant.

- Non, la seule justification possible de tous mes choix, c'est la victoire finale. Je ne peux pas la remettre en cause simplement pour le confort de mon âme.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet, et semblait comme d'habitude guère convaincu par mes paroles.

- Alors laisse-moi au moins m'occuper de ton corps, dit-il finalement. Ces plaies purulentes vont s'infecter.

Son inquiétude était probablement exagérée, mon aura et ses effets thérapeutiques empêchant probablement toute évolution trop fâcheuse de mes blessures, mais je finis par hocher la tête. J'activai mon cosmos sur une harmonique bien précise ce qui fit disparaître plusieurs barreaux dans le sol. Je pénétrai dans la cellule en me dévêtant, constatant que la toge était effectivement recouverte de tâches sur tout le dos. Je m'assis sur le tabouret tandis que Saga récupérait le pichet d'eau ainsi qu'une fiole qu'alcool qu'il conservait parmi ses rares effets. Il prit un morceau de tissu qu'il imbiba.

Ma peau sembla prendre feu lorsqu'il commença à la frotter. Je serrai les dents.

- Tu ne t'es vraiment pas raté, commenta Saga.

- J'avais beaucoup à expier, plus que je n'avais jamais eu à le faire, en fait.

- Si seulement tu pouvais déléguer un peu tes responsabilités…

- Je ne le puis. Lorsque la Guerre Sainte sera terminée, j'aurais tout le temps pour me reposer, même si cela sera probablement dans une fosse des Enfers.

Il soupira à cette réponse, et sembla cette fois-ci définitivement abandonner le sujet pour cette nuit.

- Tes muscles sont noués comme des cordes. Détends-toi.

J'essayai de me laisser aller et de m'abandonner à ses soins.

Etrange situation que la mienne, souverain détesté de la plus grande puissance qu'ait jamais connu le monde des mortels, mon seul confident et mon meilleur conseiller étaient les deux faces d'un seul homme, celui-là même qui m'avait brutalement plongé dans cette situation impossible treize ans plus tôt.

Tant de contradictions, tant de déchirements…

Oui, je finirai l'éternité en Enfer, même si probablement j'étais déjà en Enfer depuis treize ans. Et mes seuls moments de réconfort, je les trouvais ici, dans cette geôle interdite, entre les mains d'un assassin schizophrène.

Comme me l'avait rappelé la face sombre de Saga, Sion avait dit treize ans plus tôt qu'il m'avait choisi pour mon intelligence, mon courage et ma bonté. Si j'avais certainement fait grand usage de la première de ces qualités, je ne sais pas comment mon prédécesseur me jugerait avec le recul sur les deux autres.

Verrait-il que bien que j'avais été obligé de m'entourer de fanatiques, de fous et de traîtres, j'étais resté le même ? Comprendrait-il que seules les circonstances avaient guidé mes choix ?

Je me crispai soudainement sur ces pensées et éprouvai une intense sensation de malaise. Cela sonnait faux, terriblement faux. Tandis que Saga sentait mon désarroi et me demandait à nouveau de me détendre, je réalisai que je ne pouvais pas espérer une quelconque compréhension de la part de Sion alors que moi-même n'y croyait pas.

Lorsque je pensais à Deathmask, à Albérich et aux autres, je les voyais comme des maux nécessaires et je considérais comme un sacrifice le fait de devoir me mêler ainsi à la lie de l'humanité. Mais si j'osais regarder au fond de mon âme, qu'y verrais-je ? Pouvais-je être à la fois le chevalier bon et courageux de Sion et à la fois celui qui ordonne que l'on tue et démembre d'honnêtes chevaliers d'Athéna ? Etais-je encore plus schizophrène que Saga, ou alors ce preux et juste chevalier n'existait-il tout simplement plus ?

Les Kanon et les Cassios de mon règne étaient-ils les fragments d'un miroir que j'aurais brisé car je ne supportais pas l'image qu'il me renvoyait ? Les sourires de l'Asgardien à mon encontre étaient-ils en fait de la pitié envers un homme qui se berçait d'illusions sur lui-même ? Ces flagellations n'étaient-elles que l'expression d'une fausse culpabilité ?

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Jusqu'à quelles profondeurs faudrait-il en encore que je tombe avant que tout cela ne soit enfin fini ?

Qu'étais-je devenu ?


End file.
